The Aquatic Toxicology Core Facility provides technical expertise and facilities for the rearing, holding and toxicological testing of aquatic organisms. The aquatic core facility was completed in 1999 through funding from the University of Florida's College of Veterinary Medicine and Institute for Food and Agricultural Sciences, and currently operates on a cost-recovery basis. The incentive for establishment of the aquatic facility was based upon the extensive research efforts in aquatic toxicology form a number of University of Florida researchers and the lack of other aquatic toxicology facilities available. Accordingly, financial support for this core is essential for the successful completion of those projects which involving holding and toxicant dosing of aquatic animals, including project #1 (Drs. Denslow and Gallagher), project #2 (Drs. Schoeb and Gross), and project #6 (Drs. James and Kleinow). The specific aims of the core are 1) to provide Superfund investigators with technical assistance and consultation during all aquatic experiments involving the rearing, husbandry and dosing of aquatic organisms, and 2) to provide a physical environment for carrying out aquatic toxicological studies pertinent to the Superfund Program project grant. The aquatic core facility has the capability to house multiple aquatic species and to conduct acute and chronic studies. Project investigators will work with the aquatic core manager in the design and execution of all in vivo aquatic studies. A maximum amount of flexibility has been designed into the facility, allowing the facilities to be adapted to an investigator's needs. The facility is supplied with dechlorinated city water at a maximum rate of 20,000 gpm and three-1hp regenerative blowers at a maximum rate of 70 cfm supply aeration throughout the facility. All effluent is removed via a central drain system. Included as a service of the facility is an evaluation of the investigator's protocols by the ATD advisory board. This board approves projects to be conducted with in the facility and makes suggestions concerning animal husbandry and effluent discharge. The facility also has trained staff to perform water quality analysis and disease diagnosis and treatment.